Endurance
by Chinkochii
Summary: Sasuke can’t resist and Naruto thinks its time for him to learn a lesson.


Sasuke can't resist; and Naruto thinks its time for him to learn a lesson.

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Naruto. If I did, they would be doing each other in every region available.

DEDICATED TO EVERY YAOI NARUTO FAN OUT THERE.

( especially you for reading this!)

Spur of the moment thing, and tell me if I should stop. I have a load of ideas, and I need an outlet.

Love ya all!

"Sasuke... unh... stop." He could feel the little nibbles and licks on the side of his jaw.

" **_Sasuke_**..." He struggled against the hand that held both of his wrists, trying to get out.

Then he felt a hand on his crotch.

He flipped.

"SASUKE-TEME!" His hands were released as a half-deaf Sasuke rubbed both of his ears.

"What, Usuratonkachi?" sasuke rolled his eyes at the disheveled state of Naruto.

"Are you crazy, Teme? Its in the middle of the day, in a park, in public! **_Public_**!" Naruto emphasized by rapid hand gestures.

" I knew that." Sasuke remained ever-calm with a clear hard-on that was quite visible- well, to Naruto, at least.

"We could be seen! We can be heard! As much as I like sex, **_I don't want to do it in the front entrance to a public park in broad daylight_**!" Naruto finished and continually twitched when he saw Sasuke look at him like, 'So what?"

" Then why did you let me hold your hand?" Sasuke pointed out.

" **_Because_** I thought you only wanted to hold my **_hand_**! Not travel up to my**_ chest _**and down to my**_ crotch_**!" Naruto did have a point, but Sasuke was still being stubborn.

" You still let me do it." Sasuke was starting a war he wasn't going to win.

" You held both of my hands, and had a leg between both of mine." Naruto counted-attacked his statement.

Sasuke harrumphed.

He just wasn't going to win against the spastic dobe.

" I like your ass."

" You're an asshole."

"I like to do you."

" You're a horny bastard."

Then that was when Naruto had a ingenious plan. A brilliant plan.

" You're...a bastard..." Naruto thought, saying it aloud.

Sasuke lifted up one eyebrow . "It**_ is _**what you have been calling me all these years, Dobe."

" You're... horny..." Naruto said it aloud once again, in deep thought.

" That's what I was trying to tell you, stupid." Sasuke sighed in irritation. Naruto was obviously thinking about something. And Naruto thinking was not a good thing.

At least not for Sasuke.

" You used to be just a bastard, but now you are always horny!" Naruto lit up as he finally figured out whatever he was trying to figure out.

" Dobe, you just said that again in different context."

" Yes, but don't you get it! You were a bastard! But now you are horny!" Naruto smiled as he tried to explain, but it didn't make any sense.

" Calm down, Naruto." Sasuke didn't understand, and he didn't want to . He could feel the evilness of whatever Naruto was thinking.

" Okay!... engh... okay..." Naruto rested both arms on his sides, and breathed in and out.

" Now tell me what you were trying to say." Sasuke felt more like a therapist at the moment, and not the sex-craved teenager he was a minute ago.

But the organ twitching underneath his shorts said differently.

"Okay...when.. You were a bastard... You didn't do these kinds of things with me. And when you are with me, you become horny, because you want to have sex!" Naruto chirped, and a kid nearby dropped his ice-cream cone.

"That was fairly obvious."

" So now, all we have to do is to not have sex, and this will never happen again!" Naruto smiled brightly as he finished his theory.

"...excuse...me?" Sasuke felt panic rise up in him. No, he should panic. All Naruto wants to do is remain celibate for the rest of his life.

He should panic as much as he fucking wants.

"In order to not be in situations like this, we can't have sex, touch each other, or have really wet kissing moments." Naruto listed a few things, and did it all with a smile on his lips.

" How about in our rooms?" Anything for an outlet.

"Your mansion is in the middle of the city; anyone can hear us if we moan too loudly." Naruto sighed. " Remember when Tsunade-baa-chan came to ask if either of us were in pain or not the next day?"

"On missions?" Sasuke was really getting desperate.

"We usually go on separate missions, but if we do one together, we are usually way too tired to even get a hard-on."

" What about the last mission?" Sasuke brought up the time when they did it in a hot tub.

" We were in Sauna, and you put an energizing concoction in my water." Naruto dead-panned.

"But we did it."

" And the suspect left the city when we got out. Took us longer than the allotted time, and nearly gotten my head chewed off by the Hokage." Naruto answered back.

" And by me. Your head was also chewed on by me." Sasuke smirked at the rising blush.

" No sex on missions, OR off days." He would make Sasuke regret that comment.

" No sex...ever?" Sasuke knew he was in deep trouble when Naruto smiled evilly.

" **_Never_**." Naruto made it final when he kissed Sasuke lightly on the cheek. " We are going to have a purely platonic relationship." He grabs Sasuke's hand as he tried to walk into the park, but he was grabbed roughly and pushed against the fence he was just on a few minute ago.

" But... I only get hard with you!" Sasuke's cold mask was slowly slipping off .

" Even better. So I know you won't cheat." Naruto tapped his nose gently, even as he felt hands run across his chest.

"I can't masturbate without you." Sasuke was nakedly honest.

" You are going to have to try." Naruto slapped the hands that pinched his nipples.

"But...why?" Sasuke questioned. He hoped this was a nightmare. "I know you get hard all the time!" He quickly unzipped the orange pants Naruto donned and snaked a hand to grasp a cock...

That **_wasn't_** hard.

He blinked in surprise, and Naruto smirked.

Sasuke didn't know that Naruto was currently thinking about Sakura.

"Its genjutsu." Sasuke came up to that conclusion. " It has to be."

Naruto snickered at how Sasuke was acting.

" Look... Teme... it won't be as hard as you think it will be. We'll get through this together. After all, do you love me?" Naruto tried to calm his bastard down. All he was trying to do was fix a problem.

"...yes..." Sasuke signed himself over. There was no way in or out when it comes to Naruto, sadly enough. He would just have to ride this one out, until Naruto forgets, or he would have to screw Naruto senseless.

_**A ha. **_

Naruto wasn't the only one with a plan.

" After all, its only until you have the endurance to stop trying to fuck me every time you get a hard on." Naruto stated a matter-of-factly. " And besides, you need to start working on your libido. I'm not always there to be done with. You went without me for 17 years, didn't you? So this shouldn't be hard at all!"

" So when can I do you?"

"When I ask. Which is never."

" So all I need to do, is to not do?"

" Yup."

Sasuke smirked, and Naruto grinned back.

" Bring it on, Usuratonkachi."

" Sure thing, Teme."

The battle of wills had just begun.

KK: Hee hee. .; review?

Please?

With a Naruto being fucked by Sasuke on top?


End file.
